


Only The Young

by I_dont_like_usernames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Btw Jack's last name is Kline-Novak, But also future dean castiel so do not worry, I'll add tag as I go, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multi, POV Castiel, POV Claire Novak, POV Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Post Mpreg, Single Dad Castiel, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parents, We don't talk about them a lot but they're here, With one mpreg flashback so mostly post mpreg, Writer Castiel, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_like_usernames/pseuds/I_dont_like_usernames
Summary: Back in college, Dean and Castiel were in love, and everything was going smoothly until Dean got pregnant.Almost twenty years later, Castiel finally meets his daughter and finds his way back to Dean. Will they be able to work through eveything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first long fanfiction I really intend to continue. It might take a while considering I'm doing one of the most intensive school thingy in the world but I have breaks sometimes so I will post occasionally. Feedbacks are always appreciated. Also I'm not a native english speaker so if there are mistakes, please forgive me.  
> Also, Castiel is an alpha and Dean is an omega but it wasn't very relevant to the chapter asides from the mpreg, just that they use their smell a lot.  
> I hope you'll enjoy.  
> PS : I just found the title, it's a reference to a Brandon Flowers song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBENjCPS8LI

**Then:**

 

It could not be happening. Not yet at least. He was not ready, they were not ready. Dean stared down at the pregnancy test, his vision blurred by all the tears. How was he supposed to tell Castiel? They were too young to be parents. Everything was going so well; for once in his life, Dean was happy. Was that too much to ask, just to be happy? He wasn’t even asking to be happy, just for Castiel to be. He could not ruin Castiel’s life, he could not do that to him, to the only person he ever loved this way.

With shaky hands, he reached for his phone and dialed a number.

“Dad?” He whispered, trying to keep his voice steady, “I need to come home.”

 

**seventeen years later:**

 

“Claire, Come down!” Dean shouted from downstairs.

Claire groaned and took off her headphone before walking downstairs.

“What? I'm busy,” she complained, letting herself fall on the couch.

“Glad to see you too,” Dean said, chuckling a bit and shaking his head. “We have too much crap in the parking space, I need your help me sort through everything, most of the things in there are broken or useless,” he said.

“So you just decided that instead of having a nice Sunday we’d just bore ourselves to death?” She replied.

“Yes, Claire, because my only purpose in life is to torture you,” he replied sarcastically.

Claire rolled her eyes and got up.

“Fine, I’ll help you, but only because I literally have nothing else to do,” she said, walking to the door.

“I mean you could still study if you wanted to,” Dean joked.

“Never heard of it!” She shouted from outside the house.

So Claire ended up spending her afternoon cleaning through her father’s old stuff. A lot of it had to be thrown away, and Claire suggested they sold all the cassettes, but of course Dean got offended by that.

They spent most of their afternoon doing that, and it was completely boring, until Claire came across an old box labeled 'college stuff’. That was weird, Dean always said he didn't go to college, and just started working right after high school.

“Hey dad?” Claire asked. “What's that box? It's labeled college stuff.”

Dean stopped dead when he heard that.

“That's, um, that's nothing,” he mumbled. “I went to college for a couple of years, didn't graduate,” he said.

There was definitely something shady. But his father had him at twenty, so that was during college. Why would he have a kid during college, and why would he go to college if he planned on not graduating? Unless of course… Oh. Claire didn't know anything about her other parent, Dean always said things did not work out after he got pregnant and the other one had to leave. She had never thought about it too much, she had no way of finding him anyway, but maybe she was born from an accidental pregnancy. It was actually obvious, but Dean had always made it sound as if it was not.

Claire did not know anything about what had happened, but she knew she wanted to, and she knew maybe she could find answers in that box.

For a while, she stayed quiet, sorting through other boxes until:

“I found a box of old junk that was mine, I’ll bring it in my room,” she lied, picking up the college stuff box.

“Alright,” Dean mumbled as he was focused on looking at old pictures.

Claire sneaked out to her bedroom and sat down on her bed with the box. She stared at it for a while. In that box, she might fight out who her other parent was. But did she really want to know if they actually abandoned her? Yes, she did. Claire’s curiosity was too strong to sit this one out. She opened the box and started taking stuff out. First there was a shirt, it was hard to miss as it was on top. Weird, his father was not one to wear shirts. She unfolded it and looked at it. It was big, so it was probably to a man. Claire could not help but think it was his other father’s shirt, but she tried to push that feeling down, she’d be overwhelmed and she needed to use her amazing detective skills to solve this. She tried smelling it, but the smell was way too faint, which made sense considering it was at least seventeen years old.

She looked through the box and saw a pair of panties which she decided to ignore because ugh, gross, she did not want to know.

At the very bottom of the box, she could a pile of letters. There were a lot of them, but they probably also held the most information. She rested her back against the wall and got to reading. They all seemed to be love letters, and all of them from the same person, Cas, whoever that was. She couldn't jump to conclusions, but this man, who happened to be an excellent writer, might be his father. She read all the letters one by one, and the man was really smitten by her dad. They seemed really in love, and she really hoped she wasn't the reason why they broke up, even though there was a high chance of that. She put the letters in her drawer and went through the box again. She found a box of old pictures, and she look at each of them. They all were Dean and a man with dark hair, and on the back of each of them there was written a small comment. 'Cas and I at Benny’s party, Cas is adorable when he’s tipsy.’

'Cas and I at an amusement park. Can you believe he had never been to one? His parents sucked.’

'Cas and I in the park, we played with a dog. I love him so much.’

Each was even more sappy than the one before, who knew Dean could be so gross? She put all of the pictures back but one. It was a picture of the two of them sitting on the hood of Dean's car, and Dean looked happier than Claire had ever seen him. This man had to be her father.

She stared at the picture. A long time. And she was crying. She was not sure why, she was just so overwhelmed all of the sudden. The man was her father, there was almost no doubt. He was her father. It gave her so many feelings, which she hated and couldn’t even name.

She kept the picture and put the box back in the garage, and she managed to eat alone in her room. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Well, she gave Kaia a phone call, but that didn't count. She always wanted to talk to Kaia.

She waited a week to start investigating again, she needed time to process everything. She knew her father was named Cas, but that was not enough to find someone. It was probably a nickname anyway. She was sitting in the living room, sculling in front of the TV when she noticed something. There were those books, they were Dean's favorite but she never really put any attention into them. She walked to the shelve where he put them and picked one. The name on the cover read 'Castiel Novak’. This could not be a coincidence. It had to be Cas. There were not many names that started with Cas, and Castiel was not very common. She went to her bedroom and grabbed her laptop. She read a quick biography of him, but there was not much, he was a very private person or so it seemed. Then she found something interesting. In a month and a half, he would be in a book tour, and he was having a reading not too far away from town. She was going, and she was meeting her other father.

 

\--------------------

 

Castiel was giving a reading in a town not far from Lawrence. He didn’t know where he was exactly, he trusted Meg to plan his tours, but every time he went somewhere he could not help but evaluate how far it was from Lawrence. It was stupid, he had not talked to Dean in almost two decades, and he tried to convince himself he was just his college boyfriend, and he probably didn’t even live there anymore, but he had given up on giving up that habit.

He was in the library, reading the first chapter from his first book. He enjoyed talking to his fans, but he wasn’t a big fan of readings. It got dull, and eventually he almost knew every single words. He was in the middle of the sentence when he smelled someone that startled him. It smelled… Familiar, but he did not know anyone who smelled like that. He looked through the crowd and did not see anyone who looked familiar.

He figured it was probably nothing, but as he was signing books, he smelled it again. The smell got stronger and stronger until he recognized it on the person in front of him. She was a blonde teenager, and she did not look enthusiastic unlike most other people, it was strange. “Hello,” Castiel said, looking up at the teen from his chair. “Do you want me to sign your book?” He asked, noticing she was holding his book.

“Um, yeah,” she said, putting the book on the table.

Castiel opened the book to the first page and glanced back at the girl.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Claire Winchester. But could you sign the book for Dean Winchester? He’s my dad, you’re his favorite writer,” the teen said.

“Dean’s daughter,” He whispered, staring up at her.

Dean’s daughter. It explained the familiar scent. But it was not just that, she smelled like Dean, but she only smelled like home. She did not smell like someone else. How could it- no. She couldn’t be his daughter. It was not possible, Dean told him so. It was too much, and he should not put that on a teenager, so he decided to pretend everything was fine.

“I knew Dean in college, we were friends,” he said, staring at the book. He was about to write something for Dean, that Dean would actually read. ‘To Dean, I am glad you have enjoyed my book.’ It was true, but he did not pour his heart out on the paper, he did not have the strength for that.

“Here you go,” He said, closing the book and handing it to her.

“Thanks,” She said, grabbing the book and putting down a paper on the table.

Castiel frowned and looked down at the paper.

“Excuse me, you’re forgetting-” he said, looking up and realizing she was gone.

He sighed and put the paper in his pocket, he’d have all the time for an emotional breakdown when he got home.

 

\--------------------

 

Dean was cooking lasagna for dinner, humming along the Led Zeppelin song that was playing. When the bell rang, he frowned and lowered the music. He wasn’t expecting anyone. “I’m coming!” He said as he walked to the door, wearing his ‘that’s too much bacon - said no one ever’ apron Claire got him for his birthday. He opened the door and stopped. Everything stopped. Castiel was on his front door. He could not think, he could not feel, it could not be.

“Cas,” he whispered so quietly.

Castiel spoke up, quietly, on the edge of crying.

“Hello Dean.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out, and it's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I thought it would take longer to write but well.  
> Against it's pretty short, sorry, but it ends when I wanted it to.  
> Also, I'm looking for someone to beta my fic, I don't know if you can send DM on this website? But if someone is interested, I really need a beta and it would be amazing.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“I believe this is yours,” Castiel said, fetching a picture from the inside pocket of his trenchcoat.

Dean grabbed the picture and stared at it with a fond smile. It had been taken on a really good day, Dean had spent twenty minutes setting the camera, it made Castiel so grumpy. But it was over, he and Castiel weren’t together anymore, and it did no good to linger on what was gone. Right now, the actual Castiel, with actual issues was standing in front of him. He put the picture on the small table he had in the entrance.

“How did you get it? Oh, it was Claire, wasn't-”

“Is she my daughter? Our daughter?” Castiel interrupted him, staring intensely in Dean’s eyes.

Dean used to love it, but it just made him feel so guilty. Castiel probably hated him, and he had good reasons to. Dean sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

“Yes,” he admitted.

There was no point in lying, Castiel knew the truth anyway, and they were both grown up, they could probably handle the situation maturely.

“My God,” Castiel whispered, holding himself against the door frame. “She’s- I can't-” he mumbled, running a hand down his face. “I'm sorry, it's just, it's a lot to take in,” he said, sighing.

“I'm sorry, I should have told you,” Dean said, looking down.

Eventually though, they both looked at each other. Dean had missed those eyes so much, and this face, and this voice. He just wanted to touch him, but he couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. One thing was clear though, Dean was still in love with Castiel. Of course he knew it, there was a reason why he had never been able to move on, but seeing Castiel just made it even more obvious, and it was painful.

They stared at each other quietly for a while, both knowing no words would be able to equal what they were feeling.

“Do you… want to get in?” Dean asked, almost as nervous as the first time he asked Castiel out.

“I’d love too, Dean,” Castiel said, walking in when Dean stepped to the side.

Hearing someone say his name had never sounded so good.

“Claire isn't home, she’s at her friend Kaia. Well, I say friend, but no one will be surprised when they get together, they’re like the new us,” Dean said, chuckling awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.

“We can only hope not,” Castiel replied sternly, sitting down on the couch.

Ouch. He should have seen that coming, and he deserved it, but still. It hurt.

“How have you been?” Dean asked, sitting on an armchair in front of Castiel.

It wasn't a great question, but he wasn't sure what they were supposed to talk about. Castiel probably had questions about Claire, but he wasn't going to push him to talk about that.

“Not very good,” Castiel replied honestly, staring at Dean.

“Do you… Want to talk about it?” He asked.

“No,” Castiel said, his elbow on the arm of the sofa and his head resting on his fist.

Alright, so Castiel hated him. He could live with that, maybe. He had every right to be mad anyway, Dean hid his daughter from him. He really fucking sucked.

“I’m guessing you’re not here to talk to me then,” Dean said, standing up.

Castiel’s face flinched  for a second but he returned to being completely still. Dean used to be able to read what every small shift in Castiel’s expression meant, despite them being very short and discreet. Now he couldn’t, and he had no idea what Castiel was thinking.

“I’ll get you some coffee, you can wait here for Claire to come home,” he said.

“Dean, wait,” Castiel said, getting up as Dean walked to the kitchen.

Dean didn’t turn around. He didn’t know what Castiel had to say, but he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to face it.

“I have a son,” Castiel blurted out.

That made Dean turn around.

“You… have a son?” Dean repeated.

“Yes, his name is Jack, he’s six,” Castiel told him. “You need to understand that there isn't just us.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said, shrugging a bit.

“Just… please, remember that,” Castiel said, staring into Dean’s eyes, with a certain sadness that Dean had only ever seen once before in those blue eyes, and he did not want to live that again, ever.

“I’ll remember that,” Dean sighed before walking to the kitchen to get them coffee.

 

\--------------------

Being around Dean was even harder than what Castiel had suspected. If it were only up to him, they’d be fucking on the couch right now. But it wasn’t only about himself, it was about Dean, and even more importantly, about his son, and Dean’s- well, their daughter. So instead, they spent an hour sitting quietly. They had so much to say to each other, but neither knew where to start. Staying quiet probably wasn’t the solution, but it was definitely easier.

The silence only broke when Claire arrived.

“Hey dad,” she said, kicking off her boots as she got in.

“Oh, um, Cas,” she said, standing in the doorway of the living room a bit awkwardly.

“Hello Claire,” Castiel said, fighting really hard his urge to hug her. She was… she was his daughter. 

“Thank you for the picture, and the address,” he told her honestly. She had scribbled down what he figured was their address on the back of the picture.

“Whatever,” she mumbled, sitting down on the other side of the couch, her back against the arm, one of her legs folded on the couch and the other one hanging down.

Castiel couldn't help but smile a bit, she really was her father’s daughter.

“May I ask… what have you heard about me?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.

He noticed Dean blushing and looking away. He had forgotten Dean thought his head tilt was the most adorable thing there was. He was glad to know Dean still though he was cute despite being almost twenty years older. He shouldn't get distracted though, he was here for Claire.

“Not much,” she said, shrugging. “Most of the things I found out I did from the letters you wrote in college,” she said.

“Oh, you found the letters,” Castiel said, blushing slightly. There was some content he definitely did not want his daughter to read.

“Don’t worry, the most… Um, sensitive ones are kept hidden,” Dean reassured him, chuckling slightly.

“Ugh, gross, stop talking,” Claire said, wincing.

“My apologies, Claire,” Castiel chuckled.

“So… Did Dean say anything about me?” He asked.

“He didn’t say much, just that things didn’t work out and you had to leave. And, you know, whatever, I did fine without you,” she said slightly bitterly.

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, standing up.

“I can’t believe you would tell her something like that! I hoped you would at least have the guts to tell her the truth, but I guess I overestimated you,” he said angrily, taking a few steps closer to him.

Castiel of all people knew what it was like to be abandoned by a parent, and he would not stand his daughter believing that had happened to him.

“Well what did you wanted me to do?” Dean replied, only slightly more calmly, standing up.

“There wasn’t a day when I didn’t regret what I did, but I didn’t want Claire to know her only dad was a fucking dick,” he replied taking a step closer.

“Hey, guys!” Claire screamed. “Can I remind you I don’t have a fucking clue what’s going on? If anyone should know, it’s me,” she added.

“My apologies, Claire,” Castiel sighed, sitting down.

“Sorry,” Dean grumbled, sitting down.

“Now, what the hell happened seventeen years ago?” She asked.

“Well your father got pregnant, and he decided it was a good idea to tell me the baby wasn’t mine, so I’d leave. Of course at first I didn’t want to leave, your father and I were in love after all, we could have worked through our issues, but your father can be… very persuasive,” he said, speaking as calmly as he could even though he was boiling up inside.

He wasn’t going to get in the details of how Dean pushed him away, it was just too painful to talk about.

“I didn’t-” Dean started, his voice breaking, his face lowered. He was obviously on the edge of crying.

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I just- I wanted to protect Cas. I’m sorry, I was young and stupid,” he said.

Dean knew how hard it was for Dean to apologize honestly, or to talk about his feelings, but it didn’t compensate for how mad he felt.

“My plane is living in two hours. Claire, here’s my number,” he said, grabbing a small notebook from his pocket and scribbling his phone number before ripping the page off and giving it to Claire.

Then, he left.

Claire and Dean staid quiet until he was gone.

“Claire, I’m-” Dean started but was cut off by Claire.

“No, I’m sorry, sorry I was such a burden to you. I’ll go pack my stuff, I’m sure Kaia won’t mind having me around,” she said creepily calmly, walking upstairs.

 

\--------------------

For the first time in almost twenty years, Dean spent a night alone in an empty house, crying himself to sleep, and the worst part was, he knew he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I almost cried when I wrote the ending.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Castiel and Claire all have to figure out how to deal with the situation the best they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this took way longer than expected, sorry. It was a big week for me, I came out as non binary to basically everyone, so I had a lot on my mind.  
> The next chapter shouldn't take so long, or maybe it will, I can't make any promises. I'll try.  
> Anyway, this chapter is less angsty, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Content Warning: Drugs mention, Depression mention, implied suicide attempt mention
> 
> Edit: I just realised I forgot to put warnings, sorry, fixed. Next chapter coming soon hopefully

After an agonizing plane flight, Castiel had spent the whole time on the edge of crying, he couldn't stop thinking about Dean and Claire, the only comfort he had was knowing he would be with his son soon, Castiel finally got at Gabriel's place, where Jack had been staying during his trip.

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by Jack, climbing him for a hug.

“Daddy!” Jack exclaimed happily, his small arms wrapped tightly around his dad's neck.

“Hello little one,” Castiel said fondly, holding Jack behind his back and under his thighs. “Were you nice to uncle Gabriel while I was away?” He asked, carrying Jack to the living room and sitting down on the couch.

Jack nodded, sitting on Castiel's lap.

“Only because of all the candy I gave him,” Gabriel said, joining them in the living room.

“Gabe, I told you not to overfeed him candies,” Castiel said, glaring at him.

“Don't worry daddy, I stop eating candies when my tummy hurts,” Jack said very seriously.

Castiel chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“Ideally, you should stop eating candies before that,” he told him as Gabriel took a chair and sat near the couch.

“So how was your trip?” He asked, resting his feet on the table.

“It was good,” Castiel said, glancing at Jack.

He wasn't sure how much he should say with Jack around. Probably not a lot yet, he needed to figure things out with Dean and Claire, he couldn't just throw people into Jack's life to take them away right after. He could ask Jack to go play in the other room, but he wanted to be with his son, so talking with Gabriel would have to wait.

The evening came around, they had dinner and then Jack fell asleep in front of the beauty and the beast. Jack had his head on his dad's lap as he was laid down on the couch. Castiel was gently stroking his hair, building up the courage to talk to Gabriel.

“I saw Dean,” he blurted out in the middle of one of Gabriel's story telling, who stopped immediately.

“You… Saw Dean?” Gabriel asked slowly, staring incredulously at his brother.

“I didn't just see Dean, I also see his daughter. Well… our daughter.”

“Did he… So not only did he break your heart and your life, he also had to steal your daughter away from you!” Gabriel exclaimed angrily.

“Gabriel, quiet,” Castiel said, pointing at his son.

“And Dean didn't break my life. What happened after he left wasn't his fault, those were my own bad decisions,” Castiel said calmly.

He had been mad at Dean for a while, but it had been so long, his anger had eventually faded. Gabriel was still mad that someone had dared to hurt his little brother.

“So you're telling me you would have spiraled down in drugs and depression even if he hadn't left you?” Gabriel asked, crossing his arm.

Castiel sighed and shook his head.

“Probably not. But I already had a history with both those things, Dean wasn't responsive for my mental health, Gabriel. And I still could have chosen to get help instead of ending up in a hospital and forcing you to help me,” Castiel said.

Those were still painful memories, but his life really was better. He had Jack. Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

“Alright, alright. What are you gonna do about your daughter though? How old is she now? Sixteen? Seventeen?” He asked.

“She's seventeen, her name is Claire, and… I don't know. I gave her my phone number, whatever happens is her decision. If she decides she wants to contact me, then Dean and I will find a way to make this work. If she doesn't, then so be it. She might be my daughter but I did nothing to earn the right to be her father. I hope I'll get a chance to be, but it's entirely up to her,” Castiel said.

“Who would have thought you'd ever turn mature and responsive?” Gabriel joked.

“I've always been the mature and responsive one,” Castiel replied sternly.

“Of course you were,” Gabriel teased.

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch.

“Just… be careful, alright?” Gabriel said, more seriously than Castiel had ever seen him.

“Alright,” Castiel replied sincerely.

 

\--------------------

 

Claire had been gone for only a day but Dean was already sad and drunk. He knew she wouldn't want to come back anytime soon, and she had every right to be pissed at him. Then there was Castiel, who was likely to never talk to him again. Dean had screwed up, big time, but he was alone, and he was sad. He was slumped on the couch, a few empty  bottles of beer on the floor.

He fumbled for his phone that was resting on the table. He looked through his contact. He needed to call someone, but he had no idea who. There was Sam of course, but if he called Sam, he would worry too much and fly from San Francisco, and Dean really didn't want to bother him. He decided to call Charlie. Even though she knew nothing about the Castiel situation, she was still his best friend.

“Dean! What's up?” She asked cheerfully as she picked up the phone.

“Charlie, wassup,” he replied.

“Wow, Dean does not say wassup. Are you drunk? Dean, it's noon,” she chastised. “Plus don't you have a daughter? And a job?”

“She's gone, and I own the garage, I need to work when I need me to work when I need-” he mumbled.

“Buddy, getting off track. Claire is gone where?” She asked, worried.

“She’s with Kaia,” he said.

“Oh, good. Why are you drunk then? What's going on?” She asked.

“What's going on is that I fucking suck!” Dean exclaimed. “I make bad decisions and people get hurt because I’m fucking stupid.”

Charlie sighed.

“Alright, I'm coming over.”

An hour later, Charlie was opening Dean's front door with the extra key he gave her.

“Dean?” She asked as she walked inside the living room to find Dean still laying on the couch.

She sighed and grabbed a chair to sit next to Dean.

“Dean, what happened?” She asked.

Dean groaned and sat up on the couch.

“Cas happened,” He mumbled.

“Who’s Cas?” Charlie asked.

“He’s- was my boyfriend, back in college, and he’s, well, he’s Claire’s dad,” he admitted, sighing.

Charlie had never asked about Claire’s other parent so he had never thought it would be relevant to mention him. Plus, talking about him just made it harder to forget him.

“Oh, wow, so… Did he come back?” She asked.

Dean shrugged.

“Claire went looking for him. I told her he had left when I was pregnant. Because I’m a dick, I wanted to help Cas but I thought I’d be enough for her,” he said, shaking his head.

When he was pregnant he thought he could count on his father to help him with the baby, but things didn’t go as plan so he struggled raising her as a single dad. He should have known better, Dean couldn’t do anything right. Claire was amazing, but it definitely wasn’t thanks to his education.

“He came by the house, and Claire got mad and she left. Cas also got mad and left. And because I’m so fucking dumb, I still have feelings for him. It’s been seventeen fucking years and I can’t fucking move on!” He exclaimed, laying down again.

Now Charlie probably hated him too, and she would be right to, he fucking sucked. But unlike what he expected, she put a hand on his shoulder.

“You did what you thought was best. You wouldn’t be Dean if you didn’t,” she told him with a faint smile.

Dean couldn’t help but smile back a bit.

“Thanks Charlie,” he replied.

 

\--------------------

 

Claire was laid down in Kaia’s bed, fidgeting with the paper Castiel had given him. It had been three days, She had texted Dean to tell him she was okay, but she wasn’t ready to talk to him again yet. She just couldn’t believe he would hide Castiel from her her whole life. She was still too mad to go back home, even though home was comfier than Kaia’s place which was a room she was renting. Since most of her family was dead, she had ended up living alone. She was still better there though, Kaia supported her and didn’t keep life changing secrets from her.

“Kaia,” she called.

“Yeah?” Kaia asked, looking away from her book.

“I’m gonna call Cas,” she said.

“Are you sure?” Kaia asked, walking to the bed and sitting down next to Claire.

Claire nodded and dialed the number. Kaia put her hand on Claire’s knee in support, which made Claire blush and glance at Kaia with a shy smile.

“Hello?” A grumpy voice replied from the other side of the phone.

“Uh, hi Cas, it’s Claire. You gave me your number,” she said.

“Oh, Claire, hello,” Castiel replied, his voice lighting up slightly.

“So, I was thinking, maybe we could meet up one day? To talk and stuff?” She asked, fidgeting with Kaia’s fingers.

“I’d love to ‘talk and stuff’,” Castiel replied, a smile in his voice.

“Would you want me to fly to Lawrence for a weekend?” He asked.

“I was thinking maybe I could come over?” She asked.

She could definitely use getting away for a while, and she would get to see where her other father lived.

“Of course, that would be great. Would you want me to pay for the plane tickets?” He asked.

Right, shit, she hadn’t thought about that. She couldn’t just ask Dean, they weren’t really talking. She didn’t have much of a choice.

“That’d be cool,” she shrugged.

“Great, I’ll get you tickets for next weekend. Thank you for calling me, Claire, really,” he answered sincerely.

“Yeah, whatever, no big deal,” she replied awkwardly.

Castiel chuckled on the other side of the phone.

“Goodbye, Claire.”

“Bye Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I have a story arc for Kaia sometime in the future, so we'll have chapter that focus more on Kaia and Claire's relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's too short for a chapter? I really wanted it to end at this specific moment but maybe I'll try to make longer chapters in the future.


End file.
